Alfabeto (All x Osomatsu)
by kyokumura
Summary: Recopilacion de One-shots donde el nii-san tiene el rol de UKE, contiene de todas las parejas.
1. Amanecer - KaraOso

**AMANECER - KARAOSO**

Su respiracion subia y bajaba, rapida, erratica , corria lo mas rapido que podia intentando huir de lo que habia sucedido. No le disgustaba, muy al contrario el suceso lo habia excitado de sobremanera ,despues de todo, no todos los dias se atrevia a besar a la persona que le gustaba , recalcando dos cosas importantes sobre esta: la primera; es un chico , si bien eso no era tan malo pues sabia que sus hermanos menores lo aceptarian tal y como era, el segundo detalle importante era el que le asustaba pues el sujeto en si era el segundo hermano, Karamatsu

-AGH, ESTO ES UNA MIERDA!- gritó Osomatsu en aquel parque vacio al que habia ido a parar sin darse cuenta- Ese maldito de Karamatsu tiene la culpa! El fue el que me arrincono , era obvio que siguiera mis instintos! - siguió despotricando al aire sus argumentos de porque obviamente el menor de los dos tenia la culpa.

-Ugh, definitivamente no puedo volver a casa, ir con Chibita y pedir alojo tampoco es una opcion, con la de dinero que le debemos es capaz de secuestrarme y meterme oden por el culo para que paguen mi rescate - suspiro mientras sentia un escalofrio subir bajar por su espina dorsal hasta su trasero mientras colocaba ambas manos en el como si intentara cubrirlo del peligro inminente , al menos a su parecer - supongo que por hoy me quedare aqui , despues de todo no hay nadie...

Comenzo su caminata buscando algun lugar para sentarse y descansar un poco solo para darse cuenta de la total falta de gente en las calles, aunque era bastante obvio que fuera asi, era muy tarde y la gente normal estaria durmiendo en sus casas mientras el se moria de verguenza como para regresar a su hogar.

Mientras tanto en la residencia matsuno el segundo hermano miraba el reloj insistentemente , todo rastro de alcohol habia abandonado su cuerpo desde el momento que los labios del mayor habian tocado los suyos.

Karamatsu Matsuno, segundo hijo de la familia Matsuno estaba tan locamente enamorado de su hermano mayor que aveces temia poder llegar a enloquecer con los arranques de celos que sufria a causa de este. Todo habia comenzado esa tranquila noche en la que el mayor de los sextillizos llego con unas latas de cerveza para pasar tiempo de calidad con sus hermanos menosres. Era bien sabido por todos los que conocian a la familia que los sextillizos eran bebedores ocasionales, pero cuando lo hacian era porque beberian hasta desmayarse. Eran esos momentos, en que estando ebrio era capaz de demostrar o al menos intentar demostrar el amor que sentia por su hermano mayor, pero ese dia quiza se habia pasado un poco.

Habian comenzado a beber todos juntos para ir viendo como iban cayendo uno a uno : Ichimatsu fue el primero en caer, si bien su resistencia era buena nunca podria ni llegarle a los talones a la resistencia del mayor que bebia la cerveza como si de agua se tratase, el segundo es caer ante el alcohol fue Choromatsu , quien no dejaba de decirle a Osomatsu lo irresponsable que era y que si seguia asi le quemaria los pelos del trasero, no pude evitar reir ante esto, Choromatsu siempre intenta parecer el mejor de los seis pero en el fondo esta asustado de no ser lo suficientemente bueno. El tercero en sucumbir fue Todomatsu , my little Totty era bastante bueno a decir verdad, estando borracho solia ser mas sincero en cuanto su personalidad, y es cuando suele verse en verdad tierno, no digo que no lo sea, solo que entre nosotros es bastante obvia su actuacion y es algo que nosotros nunca admitiremos pero , cuando el nos necesita, que tiene temor o tristeza, cada uno de nosotros se siente feliz de poder estar para el y ayudarlo. Finalmente Jyushimatsu se rindio ante la felicidad que parece dar el alchohol, se desplomo sin mas en el suelo bastante risueño y al parecer somnoliento porque no tardo mas de dos minutos en quedarse completamente dormido.

Mire el reloj sobre la cabeza de mi hermano mayor y pude observar lo tarde que era, nuestros padres definitivamente ya estarian dormidos.

-Osomatsu... no crees que deberiamos dejarlo por hoy? Ya es bastante tarde y no quiero que te enfermes my darling.- sonrei intentando no lucir extraño por el efecto de la bebida alcoholica en mi sangre, algo que al parecer no consegui porque al terminar Osomatsu comenzo a reir a carcajada limpia.

-Jajajajajajaja, que pasa con ese apodo , eh Karamatsu? jjajaja, y deberias ver tu cara - Una de las cosas que mas amaba de mi hermano mayor era su sonrisa, era como el alba, todo el cielo es obscuro y cuando comienza el amanecer todo se va iluminando poco a poco hasta que logras ver un cielo claro y despejado, la sonrisa de osomatsu funcionaba igual.

-Burazza , solo quedamos nosotros dos , porque no tenemos una charla intima? - Las ultimas semanas habia visto a Choromatsu mas apegado a Osomatsu de lo normal, si bien de pequeños siempre estaban juntos , esto habia cambiado cuando crecimos, no fue un cambio tan drastico como el que sufrio la relacion de Ichimatsu y yo pero si habia un obvio distanciamiento que al parecer iba desapareciendo poco a poco recientemente.

-Hmm, de que quieres hablar Karamatchuuuu, cualquier cosa que te preocupe puedes contarsela a onii-san aunque sea tan dolorosa como tu y en realidad no me importe.- Osomatsu usaba ese tono jocoso que solia poner cuando hablaba en broma, despues de años habia logrado distinguir cuando mi hermano mayor hablaba en broma o seriamente.

-Es sobre Choromatsu... -no pude evitar ponerme nervioso, es decir, como iba a plantearle a mi hermano lo que queria saber sin que fuera muy obvio, si bien su hermano solia ser de mente bastante abierta no sabia como reaccionaria si llegara a darse cuenta de los sentimientos que durante tanto tiempo habia escondido dentro de si.-Ultimamente ustedes pasan mucho mas tiempo juntos , y es raro no ver a nuestro burazza metido en asuntos de sus idols.

-Mmmm, si bueno eso es porque queriamos pasar algo de tiempo juntos...- Un suave sonrojo cubrio sus mejillas ante el asombro del segundo hermano quien podia sentir algo nacer en su pecho... y no precisamente bueno.- ya sabes, somos hermanos asi que pense que seria genial intentar conocer sus gustos y aficiones e intentar llevarnos bien eso es todo. Ademas no es como si solo le prestara atencion a el , tambien lo estoy intentando con los otros. - respondio un poco molesto al sentir que su hermano no valoraba su esfuerzo de ser un buen hermano mayor para los demas-

\- Y que hay de mi? No pareces minimamente interesado en mi o en mis gustos , y no veo que te esfuerces en comprenderme -quiza fuera producto del alcohol, quiza de los celos pero cuando Osomatsu pudo reaccionar Karamatsu empezaba a gatear hacia el haciendo que el primero empezara a ponerse sumamente nervioso.

-Ka...Karama...tsu? - levantandose lo mas rapido que pudo del suelo intento poner distancia entre ellos, no porque estuviera asustado, pff , como si Osomatsu Matsuno pudiera asustarse de alguien como su hermano menor, no , para nada, es solo que, aunque le molestara admitirlo , la mirada de su hermano estaba logrando ponerlo solo un poco nervioso-Bu..eno eso e..es porque tu eres mas tranquilo que ellos y... - conforme hablaba veia como el segundo hermano iba acercandose mas y mas, en un intento de dejar distancia dio un paso hacia atras solo para desgraciadamente toparse con la pared de la habitacion- nee, Kara, creo que tienes razon, me...mejor dejemoslo hasta aqui hoy y...va..vayamos...-no pudo terminar la oracion. Karamatsu estaba frente a el, podia sentir su aire mezclarse con el que su hermano exhalaba, sus manos a cada lado de su rostro para evitar que huyera, puede que lo pareciera pero Osomatsu no era tan tonto, comenzo a buscar una ruta de escape antes de que se dejara llevar por sus emociones y terminara lastimando su relacion con Karamatsu de manera grave.

Lastima que todo se quedo en un intento ya que , Karamatsu averiguando lo que pensaba colo una de sus rodillas entre las piernas del mayor mientras la movia de manera circular con un ritmo lento y pausado.

-Dime , Osomatsu... me dejarias conocerte a fondo? -susurro con un tono ronco en el oido del contrario para al final depositar un suave beso en el lobulo de la oreja del mayor. Este sintio toda la sangre subir hacia su rostro, pues nunca, ni en la mejor pelicula porno que hubiera visto en toda su vida un susurro tan simple como ese se habia escuchado tan erotico y caliente.

-P...PE...PER...O DE QU...E... ESTA...S...HAB...HABLANDO KARA...MATSU?!- El mayor intento calmarse pero no podia, era obvio que su hermano menor no pensaba racionalmente, y para ser sincero , el tampoco podia por culpa de esa rodilla que no dejaba de estimular su miembro lentamente. Si bien su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar , el poco raciocinio que le quedaba le decia que eso estaba mal, que no podia aprovecharse de esa manera de su hermano menor.

-Osomatsu, sabes? Me molesta bastante esa manera de pensar tuya ... despues de todo, yo tambien quiero una parte de nii-san -Su mirada ahora transmitia total deseo y anhelo hacia el mayor , bajando una de sus manos y pasandola descaradamente sobre el firme y redondo trasero que tenia su hermano mayor. -

-Karamatsu...por...favor...basta...- Las manos del menor de los dos jugaban con la entrada del mayor de los sextillizos mientras este sentia escalofrios en su espina dorsal, la sensacion era bastante placentera, pero , a diferencia de su hermano el mayor aun conservaba su cordura y sabia que si dejaba que esto siguiera su corazon saldria lastimado.

Lastima del mayor que no sabia de los sentimientos del segundo, sino hubiera sido mas facil todo - Hey, Osomatsu, dejame llegar al fondo de ti... prometo que lo disfrutaras bastante y terminaras pidiendo mas...- Con cada palabra el de azul movia la rodilla sobre el miembro de Osomatsu y jugueteaba con la entrada de este mientras acercaba peligrosamente sus labios al rostro de su hermano. - Vamos Burazza, a juzgar por el bulto en tus pantalones , te mueres porque empiece a entrar en ti - El mayor podia sentir la dureza de su propio miembro intentando con toda sus fuerzas pensar en otras cosas, pero ... la carne es debil. Y para cuando el de azul paso la lengua sobre los labios cerrados de Osomatsu, este abandono todo pensamiento logico y olvidandose de las consecuencias se tiro sobre su hermano mientras unia sus labios en un beso demandante y que desbordaba lujuria.

Las manos de Karamatsu sujetaron a Osomatsu desde su trasero , apretujandolo y amasandolo a su gusto, Oh Dios! cuanto habia soñado con poder hacer ello. El beso subia de tono, las lenguas de ambos peleaban por el dominio, las manos se deslizaban por todo el cuerpo del contrario y la habitacion se lleno de sonidos obsenos.

Lamentablemente todo acabo al escuchar el sonido suave de un ronquido proveniente de uno de sus hermanos quienes aun dormian en la habitacion. Osomatsu despertando del trance hizo lo primero que se le ocurrio hacer en este caso lo cual fue empujar a Karamatsu para que lo soltara, patearlo en el estomago y salir huyendo. Mientras el segundo iba a parar sobre Ichimatsu presa del golpe que le dio su hermano, despertando al cuarto hermano y debiendo sufrir su ira ante su despertar abrupto.

El segundo hermano escucho la puerta principal ser azotada por su fugitivo hermano.

Karamatsu llevaba mas de una hora caminando en busca de su hermano mayor , el amanecer se acercaba y bastante cansado decidio ir hacia el parque donde solia jugar con sus hermanos cuando eran pequeños, el cual no quedaba lejos de donde se encontraba.

Cinco minutos despues dislumbro el parque , al acercarse pudo ver la silueta de alguien (o algo) sentado en el cesped del lugar. Acercandose con sigilo intentando no ser notado por el mounstro o persona que estaba ahi reconocio a su hermano mayor quien le daba la espalda y miraba hacia el cielo que empezaba a pintarse lentamente con los colores de los primeros rayos del sol.

-Quiza solo deba decirle la verdad y ya, despues de todo , Karamatsu es el mas comprensivo de los 6 - Osomatsu no se habia percatado de la presencia a su espalda y soltaba ideas al aire sobre como resolver la situacion que ahora tenia.

-De que verdad hablas, Osomatsu? - Karamatsu confundido por lo anterior dicho por su hermano decidio hacer notar su presencia - Osomatsu- niisan , necesitamos hablar de lo que paso...

\- No se de que hablas, estabamos borrachos y calientes, no hay nada de que hablar, bien pudo pasar con cualquiera de los otros, asi que...- no pudo terminar de hablar pues un agarre fuerte lo sostenia por los hombros-

-REALMENTE ESO ES LO QUE PIENSAS?! TAN POCA COSA SIGNIFICO PARATI?! - El segundo podia sentir pequeñas lagrimas queriendo caer de sus ojos , pero no lo permitiria, no hasta haber obtenido las respuestas a sus sentimientos que el queria , que el necesitaba.

-yo...yo... - Osomatsu solo podia tartamudear , no se esperaba una reaccion de ese calibre por parte del segundo asi que no habia podido pensar en nada que pudiera responder. - no es eso, Karamatsu ... tu eres importante para mi- el mayor agacho la cabeza al revelar aquello pues era bien sabido por todos que este era reacio a dar a conocer sus sentimientos .

-Osomatsu, mirame...- Sosteniendo el rostro del mayor por el menton logro que este clavara su mirada en la suya mientras intentaba armarse de valor para lo que estaba a punto de decir- No se en que momento, en que lugar o bajo que circunstancias pero, a pesar de lo narcisista que pueda sonar, estoy completamente seguro de que estoy enamorado de ti - Libre, asi era como se sentia el matsuno azul al decir las palabras que durante tanto tiempo guardo dentro de si - Lamento haberme acercado de la manera en que lo hice, y si me desprecias , esta bien , yo lo entendere - le regalo una sonrisa que apesar de intentar transmitir confianza o una minima de alegria , solo transmitia el temor que este sentia ante la idea de perder el afecto del mayor.

-Karamatsu...yo...ugh...tambien ...estoyenamoradodetipedazodebasura -El mayor no podia mas de gozo dentro de si, y presa de los nervios solo solto lo primero en lo que penso diciendolo de manera apresurada- la...lamento haberte pateado... -apesar de ser una persona descarada y abierta ante todo el mundo, cuando se trataba de hablar de sus sentimientos , o ser sincero el mayor sucumbia un poco hacia el panico

-Si, eso, ya no importa...Osomatsu - El cielo que en un principio llevaba leves tientes rosaceos y amarillos mostrando como este se iba pintando de color ahora lucia un hermoso color amarillo claro , dando a entender que el astro rey se preparaba para salir por completo - volvamos a casa.

-Si - Armandose de valor extendio la mano hasta acanzar la de Karamatsu entrelazando los dedos al momento y depositando un suave beso en los labios del otro- Esto significa que ahora somos pareja, no?

-Si eso es lo que deseas , Darling - Osomatsu feliz de escuchar la respuesta sonrio como solo el sabria hacerlo... y Karamatsu podria jurar que el cielo se ilumino aun mas con esa sonrisa

"Despues de todo , hasta los tontos se enamoran , y ellos eran unos tontos, unos tontos enamorados y felices"

FIN

NOTAS FINALES: 2461 PALABRAS SOLO DEL FIC , YISUS...

son las 4:11 am y mientras escribo esto tambien escribo un cuento para una clase que necesita una amiga, leo doujins de Ao no Exorcist y preparo mi clase para hoy :C

Como puse en la descripcion este es mi primer fic publicado en cualquier plataforma ;-; asi que estoy algo emocionada y nerviosa ... emociosa (?

Notaron el guiño a un fic que me gusta al final? Lo notaron? LO HICIERON?

Ok me calmo ;-;

Esta serie de one shots seran un alfabeto :D , osea , hoy el titulo del fanfic empieza con A , mañana empezara con B (que quiza ni sera mañana y sera en mas dias ) y asi hasta llegar a la Z c:

y puuuuuuuuuuuues

Gracias por leer 3

El siguiente sera un IchiOso la cual es mi otepeh seguida del KaraOso 3


	2. Besos sabor miel- JyushiOso

**Besos Sabor Miel - JyushiOso**

Jyushimatsu no era una persona que soliera preocuparse mucho por las cosas, posedor de una personalidad energica y alegre , el quinto hermano de la familia podia asegurar que su vida era feliz.

Amaba a todos sus hermanos y el pasar tiempo con ellos era una de las cosas mas divertidas que podia hacer ademas del beisbol.

A diferencia del menor de todos , el sol de la familia no tenia un ranking de hermanos, pues sabia que cada uno era divertido e interesante a su manera: Con su unico hermano menor , Todomatsu, solian divertirse tomandose fotos con el smartphone del menor mientras hacian muecas graciosas, actividad a la que aveces se sumaba Osomatsu-niisan. Con Ichimatsu-niisan sabia que el no era tan energico con los demas, aun asi disfrutaba bastante poder acompañarlo a alimentar a sus amigos peludos y en recompensa por esto el mayor de ambos solia acompañarlo a sus practicas de beisbol ayudandolo tirandole bolas para que pudiera batear.

Choromatsu-niisan , con una personalidad mas seria tambien era agradable de acompañar, aveces , sin que nadie supiera lo acompañaba a sus eventos de idols , no porque el fuera un fanatico , sino porque el disfrutaba de ver las expresiones alegres y relajadas del casi siempre serio tercer hermano.

Karamatsu-niisan solia darle dulces cuando queria que guardara un secreto y solian jugar mucho a imitar a sus hermanos , cosa en lo que jyushimatsu era bastante bueno gracias a todo el tiempo que podia llegar a pasar observando a su familia.*

Levanto su cuerpo del lugar donde se encontraba descansando despues del arduo entrenamiento de beisbol que habia echo el dia de hoy y emprendio camino a casa notando como el cielo poco a poco empezaba a nublarse indicando que una llovizna se acercaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-HUSTLE HUSTLEEEE MUSCLE MUSCLEEEE - corria por las calles de la ciudad, la lluvia caia incesante y el queria evitar atrapar un resfriado, aun asi no podia evitar estar feliz. Anque ninguno de los seis lo dijera en voz alta, era un pensamiento colectivo: el mejor momento del dia es llegar a casa y estar todos juntos**

Diviso su hogar a lo lejos y acelero el paso, llegando en menos de 5 minutos y abriendo la puerta de entrada con la alegria que solia invadirlo siempre - TADAIMUSCLEEEEE

-Oh, Jyushimatsu, bienvenido a casa- Osomatsu-niisan sonreia ampliamente al menor, no solia expresarlo mucho, pero la personalidad tan alegre del quinto hermano era hasta cierto punto reconfortante.- al parecer solo seremos nosotros por ahora, los demas aun no llegan, asi que porque no vas mientras a secarte?-

-Hai , Osomatsu-niisan - respondia mientras se sacaba los zapatos en el recibidor y se adentraba en la casa hacia la habitacion colectiva donde solian dormir.

Jyushimatsu solia ponerse un poco nervioso en la presencia del mayor de todos. No porque le desagradara, al contrario, el mayor aunque no lo supiera, tenia el respeto de todos y cada uno de sus hermanos, no porque fuera el mayor, sino porque se lo habia ganado, defendiendolos en secundaria, preparatoria, inclusive cuando eran niños y ese hombre amenazo con matarlos a todos, el mayor de los sextillizos mostro el coraje que tenia protegiendo a sus hermanos menores.

Pero los nervios que el quinto hermano sentia en la presencia de su hermano eran algo que el no podia explicarse, sus manos sudaban , su mirada se dirigia a los labios de su hermano mayor , cada movimiento que este hacia llamaba su atencion y no podia evitar recorrer con la mirada la estrecha cadera del mayor hasta terminar en las bonitas piernas que este tenia gracias al ballet que habia practicado de pequeño.

Decidio parar la linea de sus pensamientos al sentir como su hermano mayor ingresaba en la misma habitacion que el , quiza para ayudarlo, o quiza porque estaba aburrido y solo queria entablar conversacion.

-Ne, Jyushimatsu, como te fue en tu entrenamiento? - Tomo asiento en el piso para poder hablar comodamente con el menor mientras observaba como se resbalaban cada una de las gotas por el cuello del siempre alegre hermano.

-Mmm, muy bien , Osomatsu-niisan , hoy rompi mi record y logre tirar una pelota mas alla de 90 metros- Comenzo a secar su cabello rapidamente pues aunque no era molesto, la sensacion de estar mojado era algo incomoda - Osomatsu-niisan , deberiamos jugar juntos algun dia!

-hahaha , claro que si Jyushimatsu- comenzo a levantarse para acercarse a su hermano menor y revolver sus cabellos suavemente quedando cerca del menor.- Onii-san estara bastante feliz de pasar tiempo juntos.

No sabia si fue por la cercania, quiza fue por el aroma que parecia salir de Osomatsu-niisan , quiza fueron los nervios y las emociones en su estomago o quiza fue una mescla de todo eso junto, pero cuando el menor quiso darse cuenta , ya habia lanzado su rostro hacia el mayor de los sextillizos con la clara intencion de unir sus labios; lamentablemente no calculo bien y terminaron golpeandose en la frente y tirados en el piso rodando de dolor.

-JYUSHIMATSU! PORQUE HICISTE ESO?! DUELEEEEE! -El mayor aun no salia de su asombro al recibir el golpe que el menor le dio, ¿es que acaso queria noquearlo?

-JAJJAJAA, LO SIENTO, OSOMATSU-NIISAN -paro de rodar en el piso para arrastrarse hacia su hermano y poder contemplar la cara del mayor.

Las mejillas sonrojadas , los ojos un poco vidriosos por las lagrimillas que intentaban salir producto del dolor, los labios siendo ligeramente mordidos para evitar que algun improperio saliera de sus labios, una vision que para el de sudadera amarilla se le figuro linda, como si su hermano mayor estuviera con la guardia baja.

Ah, el sentimiento volvia a nacer en su estomago, la necesidad de unir sus labios. ¿Como se sentiria besar a su hermano mayor? ¿Seria dulce? ¿Tendria sabor a tabaco y/o cerveza?

Inconcientemente y sumido en sus pensamientos, comienza a colocarse sobre el mayor que seguia mirandolo tumbado desde el suelo con el pulso bastante acelerado , sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas crecer.

-Jyushi...Jyushimatsu-kun? Esta...todo bi- no pudo continuar, pues el de sudadera amarilla habia cerrado sus labios con los suyos propios y comenzaba a sentir algo nacer en su estomago , y estaba seguro que no era porque necesitara defecar***

El siempre alegre matsu paso su calida lengua por los labios entreabiertos del mayor, mordiendo un poco el labio inferior y volviendo a besar los labios de su hermano. Dulce, los labios de Osomatsu-niisan eran increiblemente dulces a pesar de que este no fuera un fanatico de las cosas dulces como Ichimatsu-niisan***

Desliza su rodilla entre las piernas del mayor presionando un poco la entrepierna del de rojo logrando que este suelte un suspiro a medio camino de convertirse en gemido.

-Jyus...Jyushi...matsu...p-podria entrar alguien...y-yo ugh...- Jyshi fijo su vista a su hermano viendo la expresion abochornada y la extraña mirada que este le daba , algo que el reconocio como las miradas que hacian las mujeres en esos films donde hacian secross.

-Osomatsu-niisan , realmente eres muy dulce! -Con una sonrisa enorme y la mirada iluminada decidio levantarse de encima de su hermano , no estaba cien por ciento seguro pero crei que los sentimientos en su estomago ya tenian un nombre y ese beso habia logrado que el recordara algo que Homura le dijo en una de las tantas salidas que tuvo con la chica antes de que ella partiera...- nii-san , yo... CREO QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI, ASI QUE LA PROXIMA VEZ TENGAMOS SECROSS****- corrio hacia la puerta y salio de la habitacion rapidamente mientras salia de la casa notando inmediatamente el cielo despejado que ahora habia, sabia que su hermano necesitaria tiempo para asimilar lo que le dijo, solo esperaba que el mayor no lo rechazara. Y con ese pensamiento se dirigio en busca de su hermano mayor Ichimatsu para pasar el rato juntos.

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH... JYUSHIMATSUUUUUUU-KUUUUUUN-su corazon latia desbocado mientras salia de la habitacion donde se habia quedado solo hace menos de dos minutos, recorrio la casa rapidamente buscando al de sudadera amarilla sin resultados positivos- Ese pequeño idiota , como se atreve a hacerme esto! ... ugh... yo... - su cara ardia como nunca antes, al recordar lo que su hermano menor le habia confesado/gritado- yo...ta-tambien estoy enamorado de ti... - ingreso de vuelta a la habitacion para realizar estiramientos, despues de todo... queria mostrarle al menor de sus hermanos la buena flexibilidad que tenia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Jyushimatsu-kun , cuando estas realmente enamorado, todo en esa persona te parece perfecto, anhelas estar a su lado, te pones nervioso, tu corazon late como si corrieras un maraton, y cuando te besa... sus besos seran tan dulces como la miel. No se como explicarlo pero, tu alma y tu cuerpo sabran que estas con la persona correcta. -la pecosa chica sonrio a su siempre sonriente amigo , esperando haberle ayudado un poco a entender lo que era aquel revuelo de emociones que sentia con su hermano mayor.- vayamos por un helado, de acuerdo?

-SI!, HUSTLE HUSTLE MUSCLE MUSCLE! - El energico chico avanzo mas rapido mientras ella quedaba un poco rezagada, porque no importaba que el no la quisiera de la misma manera que ella lo hacia, seria feliz con solo saber que el de amarillo era feliz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

NOTAS FINALES: Originalmente esto seria un IchiOso pero luego de pensarlo mucho llegue a la conclusion de que tendria que hacer a un Ichimatsu fuera de su personalidad y eso es algo que no queria hacer :c

*: Al principio cuando Jyushimatsu relata lo que suele hacer con sus hermanos en su tiempo libre no puse a Osomatsu, no porque se me olvidara, sino porque queria que quedara claro que la relacion entre ellos era mas cerca (cercanacuandosupijaentraensupotodelnii-san) y espero que eso quedara claro mas adelante del fic C:

**: Me gusta pensar que aunque no lo digan los seis disfrutan verdaderamente el volver a casa y estar todos juntos 3 en plano no tan homo (?

*** : en algun lugar lei un headcanon de que a Ichimatsu le gustan las cosas dulces (?

****: Jyushimatsu no pierde el tiempo 7u7

IMPORTANTE: En si mismo , el "compilado de one-shots" no tiene una portada aun porque le estoy dibujando una yo misma uvu y quiero que cada one shot tenga su imagen igual hecha por mi ;-; pero es un poquito tardado porque aparte de escribir esto tengo otras obligaciones como ser maestra de ingles en la capilla de los mormones por peticion de una amiga ;-; asi que debo preparar clases y es cansado y tardado porque necesito hacer algo que todos puedan entender , ademas de dar asesorias de fisica a unos estudiantes de secundaria por mi casa y esas demas cosillas importantes que debo hacer (estar de floja :vvvv)


	3. Compartir - AkumatsuKamimatsuXOsomatsu

**Compartir- Akumatsu+Kamimatsu x Osomatsu**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO ES UN TRIO Y CONTIENE LEMMON**

 **(o algo asi la verdad nunca habia escribido lemmon ;-;)**

El aire de la habitacion es caliente, mis caderas duelen por el insistente movimiento de subir y bajar sobre aquel miembro erecto durante un tiempo bastante considerado, mi garganta era ocupada por otro miembro masculino que entraba y salia a su propio ritmo.

Akumatsu me da nalgadas con cada embestida , mi trasero duele , pero es un dolor delicioso.

-Mghnn , parece que alguien es una zorra , eh? - Akumatsu tomo con mas rudeza mis caderas incrementando la velocidad de las embestidas tocando mi prostata y haciendo que sintiera mi conciencia irse lejos.

-Akumatsu-niisan , por favor, no te muevas tanto o no podre usar su boca. -Kamimatsu sono ligeramente irritado pues por el rapido vaiven del otro no podia meter su pene en mi boca, y a diferencia de Aku el solia ser bastante mas suave, cosa que agradecia pues no queria tener a dos como Kamimatsu reventandome el trasero.

-Pff, hasta para meter el pene en un agujero eres aburrido hermanito, que tal si cambiamos para que te diviertas un poco mas? - Es algo que no diria pero, la sonrisa altanera de Aku era una de las cosas mas jodidamentes sexys que eh visto en mi vida, aunque su personalidad sadista era un dolor de culo... de manera bastante literal.

-Como desees, nii-san. Osomatsu-kun serias tan amable de levantarte un segundo, por favor? - si bien la amabilidad de Kamimatsu era algo que agradecia de vez en cuando, cuando teniamos sexo era algo que lo volvia soso, no es como que me guste que me amarren y me azoten mientras me meten cosas por el culo, pero un poco de atrevimiento no estaria mal,no?-

-Eh?, ah, si...claro - saque el miembro que ocupaba mi trasero para poder levantarme y que Akumatsu tambien lo hiciera. Kami se sento en la orilla de la cama en la que estabamos , indicandome con la mirada que me sentara sobre su miembro y lo cabalgara...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sonido obseno llenaba la habitacion , mas mis agudos gemidos y los roncos gemidos de Kamimatsu y Akumatsu.

Habia cabalgado el miembro de Kami sintiendolo llegar a mi prostata mientras el se dedicaba a darme suaves besos y jugar con mis pezones, Aku se habia sentado en el piso mientras se estrujaba su miembro con la vision de vernos coger a su hermano y a mi.

-Oh, la vista desde aqui es bastante buena, Osomatsu tu culo es bastante antojadizo , sabes?- se levanto mientras se acercaba a nosotros a paso lento hasta llegar a una distancia bastante cercana y empezar a recorrer mi culo con sus dedos mientras Kami segui dando estocadas firmes- Ositoooo~~ , el opequeño Akumatsu se siente solitoooo~~ -coloco ambas manos en mi trasero deteniendo el movimiento de su hermano-

-Akumatsu-niisan? - Kami lo vei con confusion por parar sus estocadas.

-Tranquilo hermanito, es solo que el pequeño Aku quiere unirse...-con una de sus manos estiro mi ya ocupada entrada y empezo a acercar su miembro hacia mi-

-DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO! ALEJA TU AKUCOSA DE MI CULO! QUE HARAS SI SE ATORAN EN MI CULO Y DEBEMOS IR AL HOSPITAL PARA QUE LOS SAQUEN DE MI TRASERO?! O QUE TAL SI MI CULO QUEDA ABIERTO PARA SIEMPRE?- no hay manera, no hay manera, no hay manera, definitivamente no hay manera de que esa cosa entre sin doler.-ALEJATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE KUSOAKUMATSUUUU

-mmmm, pues si queda abierto para siempre supongo que ahorraremos lo del lubricante asi que no veo ningun problema - Sonrio con perversidad mientras restregaba su miembro cerca de mi entrada.

-PERO DE QUE MIERDA HABLAS?! aunque si asi fuera, tendria dinero para el pachinko... NONOONONONONONONONONONONO OLVIDALO, ALEJAT-DUELEEEEEEEEE-

El maldito entro de una sola estocada siendo acompañado con mi grito de dolor.

-Akumatsu-niisan , esto se siente asqueroso, ugh- me estan ignorando?

-eeeeeeeeeeeh, porque? somos hermanos estamos acostumbrados a que nuestros cuerpos esten juntos... -realmente me estan ignorando?...-

-Pero no nuestros penes, y se siente como si una babosa se frotara contra mi...-REALMENTE ME ESTAN IGNORANDO ESTOS IMBECILES!-

-Hey! Akumatsu Jr. no es ningun animal rastrero- Mi trasero esta latiendo por el dolor y estos idiotas comparan sus miembros con insectos... como llegue a estar con ellos?...-

-hummm... no es que quiera interrumpir su profunda conversacion pero... tengo sus penes en mi culo y no es muy comodo que digamos...- realmente... son unos idiotas

-O es cierto, lo olvide por completo, hermanito, dejemos la comparacion para despues!- y dicho eso comenzo a moverse con rapidez provocando que tambien Kami comenzara a mover las caderas.*

-babosa- susurro el de blanco hacia su hermano y no pude evitar soltar una ligera risa que murio al transformarse en un gemido. La sensacion era dolorosa al principio pero despues se volvia bastante placenter; el sentir ambos miembros dentro de mi, la atencion que Kami le daba a mis pezones, Aku movia la mano que coloco en mi miembro de arriba hacia abajo buscando distraerme del dolor de mi entrada.

-aah...ahhhh...aAAAAH-delicioso, el dolor y el placer que me daban era adictivo, sentia la sensacion del orgasmo en lo bajo de mi estomago, solo necesite unas estocadas mas para correrme sobre el torso de Kamimatsu y manchar la mano de Akumatsu.

-ugh... oso...apretas demasiado...-Ambos hermanos solo necesitaron de unas cuantas estocadas mas para terminar dentro de mi.

-Es demasiado semen... se siente raro..-Aku fue el primero en salir y tirarse al suelo, seguido de Kami que con la tranquilidad de la que presumia se sento en la cama mientras miraba el flacido miembro de su hermano y yo me intentaba levantar para llegar al baño- tomare una ducha - anuncie mientras comenzaba a cerrar la puerta del bañ, lo ultimo que pude escuchar fue a kamimatsu hablar y con ello una pequeña discucion entre ambos hermanos.

-Tu pene es realmente como una oruga nii-san-

-KAMIMATSU MIERDOSO RETIRA ESO SOBRE MI MUY VARONIL MIEMB-

Realmente eran unos idiotas...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **NOTAS FINALES:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH , MI CARA ESTA JODIDAMENTE ROJA PORQUE NO ACOSTUMBRO ESCRIBIR COSAS ASI FNVOFINV

 ***** : esa conversacion sin sentido esta basada en conversaciones reales que tuve con una amiga sobre que pasaria si a alguien se le atora el pene en el culo de alguien xDD, sorry (?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, EL PROXIMO SI O SI SERA ICHIOSO :DD Y ASI MI OTEPEH BRILLARA (?

Besitos 3

y gracias a todas esas personas que votaron , agregaron a sus listas y comentan ;-; , espero que les siga gustando este compilado y espero que mi lemmon no fuera tan malo ;-;


	4. Damnacion - IchiOso

**DAMNACION - ICHIOSO**

 **Advertencia: One-shot ubicado en el AU religioso, por lo tanto Osomatsu es un demonio e Ichimatsu una monja travestida (? . Los demas matsus no surten un papel importante en esta historia , quiza solo Karamatsu pero en si no es muy importante . Puede haber leves menciones de otras ships (en realidad no es que "pueda" , VA a tener menciones de otras ships , sorry :c)**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El monasterio solia ser bastante calmado a esa hora del dia, no habia ninguna misa programada y las personas que habian ido a orarle a Kami-sama eran tan pocas que su presencia no era destacable.

Emprendiendo camino hacia el interior de la iglesia cruzo la mirada hacia el otro lado de la habitacion notando al parroco de cabellos azulados sonreir con cierta dulzura a un chico de aproximadamente diecisiete años que el reconocio como uno de los "niños" del coro. Pudo ver el rubor en la cara del joven por algo dicho por el cura, sus cabellos obscuros , apesar de ser algo bastante extraño tenian un ligero tono rosaceo que nunca habia visto.

-Dios habita en mi puño... y los demonios en mi corazon*- Recito en voz baja al entrar en la puerta que lo separaba de la parte visible para el publico.-Je, al parecer tener demonios cerca sacan el libido de la gente*- comenzo la caminata hacia las mazmorras de la antigua capilla rememorando el momento en que todo cambio.

Habian sido llamados por unos campesiones en el pueblo vecino, ellos juraban que un demonio los atormentaba por las noches hasta el alba. En ese entonces el parroco, solia ser una persona bastante firme sobre su devocion a Dios, cumpliendo al pie de la letra cada uno de los mandamientos que existian.

-Vamos, Ichimatsu, esta gente nos necesita urgentemente-El era una buena persona...- Seremos un miracle para ellos-...y un idiota.

-Calmate, Kusom...digo Padre...ugh, no quiero agotarme innecesariamente solo por tu desesperacion- realmente este tipo era idiota.

Caminando por un par de horas mas lograron llegar a la casa que los campesinos juraban habia un demonio atormentandolos. El primero en entrar fue Karamatsu sintiendo inmediatamente un ligero olor de Azufre en el aire.

-Sera mejor que se vayan de aqui, puede que una vez que comencemos el demonio se ponga mas agresivo.- Karamatsu miraba intensamente a los campesinos mientras se acomodaba la sotana y sacaba su biblia y su rosario de la pequeña mochila que solia cargar siempre. - Alabado sea el señor...- Su mirada que solia ser relajada , se convirtio en una seria llena de decision en ayudar a esas personas.

Las personas corrieron asustadas mientras la temperatura de la habitacion bajaba mas y mas - pero que..?- nunca habia presenciado nada asi, escuche un sonido detras de mi para voltear rapidamente y descubrir un vaso caer por una fuerza sobrenatural- Oe, Karamatsu... - No es como si tuviera miedo, pero la situacion podia un poco conmigo, las puertas se cerraban y abrian con gran estruendo, objetos se estrellaban en las paredes rompiendose en mil pedazos y una risita expectral comenzo a escucharse tenuemente.-Kusomatsu... estas seguro de ... lo que haces?

-La maldad esta en su corazón...- Karamatsu recitaba versos de la biblia a una velocidad increible sin importarle el desastre que habia en la habitacion.

-TSK, TE ESTOY HABLANDO MALDITA SEA!- iba a avanzar hacia ese imbecil hasta que senti una mano en mis hombros sujetandome con una fuerza mounstrosa.

-eeeeh, una monja con una lengua bastante sucia, creia que mis putridos ojos ya lo habian visto todo...- La voz era claramente masculina y hablaba con algo de aburrimiento, como si despues de siglos y siglos de existir lo mas divertido que hiciera fuera sentarse y rascarse las pelotas y todo lo demas fuera demasiado aburrido.-

-De acuerdo con tus obras, y de acuerdo con la maldad de tus esfuerzos y de acuerdo al tamaño de tus obras sera el tamaño de tu desierto...- Karamatsu se habia girado hacia mi, podia ver al demonio cara a cara , recitaba con mas fuerza mientras sentia el agarre en mi hombro mas fuerte simbolizando que los versos parecian funcionar.- Golpeandolos una y otra vez hasta que no se levanten de nuevo. Bendito sea el Señor... - La mano que mas que sostenerme se clavaba en mi piel, podia oir un gruñido bestial, mis piernas no se movian , mi respiracion era erratica, ME ESTABA CAGANDO DE MIEDO.

-Tsk, tus oraciones no podrian destruirme ni estando dormido... con quien coño crees que tratas?- el demonio coloco ambas manos en mis hombros y comenzo a bajarlas por mis costados.

Karamatsu se lanzo hacia el con una velocidad increible mientras seguia recitando- No podras vencerme con el señor de mi lado- fui lanzado por el demonio hacia un lado quiza en un acto de distraccion , cayendo al piso estrepitosamente.

-tsk, hubiera sido un neet de saber que pasaria por esto** -levante la vista y me encontre con la lucha que llevaban el demonio y Karamatsu.

El demonio poseia unas alas increiblemente largas, los cuernos de su cabeza lucian aterradores y filosos asi como las garras que llevaba por uñas, su rostro tenia una mueca de diversion como la de un niño que planea una travesura.

-El señor es mi fuerza- La velocidad de la lucha era increible ,no podia moverme de mi lugar - y mi escudo...-el aire se agito de repente, Karamatsu habia tomado la mano del demonio y habia logrado derribarlo, colocando un pie en su pecho y tomando la cruz del rosario que llevaba dijo las ultimas frases que lograrian terminar con la lucha que se habia desarrollado en esa pequeña casa- TU DEBES PERECER!

Un grito agudo lleno la casa y el silencio reino, al parecer el demonio habia caido inconsciente , Karamatsu quito el pie del pecho del otro para voltear hacia mi.

-I...ICHIMATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ESTABA TAN ASUSTADOOOOOOO -Karamatsu se tiro hacia mi quiza buscando algun tipo de consuelo que desde luego yo no le daria a ese idiota.- SNIFF, ISHIMASHU -sorbido- ERESH TAN CRUEL - se puso a llorar dramaticamente.

-Cierra la boca Kusomatsu - comence a caminar hacia el demonio que ahora tenia una expresion bastante relajada- Oe , que haremos con esto?

-Lo llevaremos obviamente, para demostrar la valentia que tuvimos luchando ante el sucio poder de las tinieblas y saliendo vencedores con bravura y - Ugh , definitivamente ignorarlo era mejor, me agache para observar mejor los rasgos del demonio, su rostro era aniñado, sus cabellos castaños casi negros con un toque rojizo, sus labios entreabiertos eran de un rosa palido dejando a la vista unos colmillos que se veian bastante filosos a mi parecer.

-Muy bien , nuestro trabajo aqui a terminado, Ichimatsuuuu carga a nuestro bello durmiente- oh, al parecer alguien deseaba morir.

-Que me viste cara de tu esclavo o que Mierdamatsu? - el aura obscura a mi alrededor al parecer le dio la sensacion de peligro que yo buscaba provocarle por que enseguida rectifico.

-Ehh...nada..yo lo llevare...

Volviendo al presente, salio de sus recuerdos al llegar a la unica mazmorra ocupada en aquel antiguo calabozo que habia debajo de la iglesia.

-Oe, basura, vine a verte...- El demonio, el cual habia revelado su verdadero nombre: Osomatsu tenia una cadena que iba de la pared a su cuello, las manos amarradas con cadenas benditas y sus pies con grilletes, decidimos colocarle una venda en los ojos solo en caso de que este tuviera algun truco debajo de la manga.

-Sabes? de todos mis siglos de vida, en definitiva nunca una monja me habia caido tan bien- La sonrisa torcida que tenia era bastante seductora, pero... preferia cuando soltaba los gemidos de placer que lograba hacer que soltara cada vez que iba a visitarlo.

Saque uno de mis pies de las botas que llevaba debajo de la tunica para acariciar su miembro por encima de la ropa, saque un cigarillo de uno de los bolsillos de mi vestimenta para inmediatamente encenderlo e inhalar- Parece que alguien aqui abajo me a extrañado, eh?

-Tsk!, no te sientas tan importante, otros me han follado mejor...-no pudo terminar la oracion, habia agachado mi cuerpo para quedar a su altura y ahora lo besaba con lujuria- ah...- coloque mi mano libre en su costado izquierdo para ir bajando lentamente hasta sus pezones los cuales comenze a estimular con movimientos circulares.

Separe mi boca de la suya para darle otra calada a mi cigarillo y contemplar un poco su rostro sonrojado y jadeante.

-Hm, asi que otros te han follado mejor eh? Y por eso tu cuerpo reacciona tan rapido al mio? Me levante de la incomoda posicion solo para posicionarme detras de el y empujarlo por la espalda para que quedara con el culo levantado y el rostro pegado al frio suelo. - Quiza si ruegas un poco y me llamas Ichimatsu-sama meta mi pene en tu necesitado agujero, que dices? - El juego de rol se habia vuelto mi pasion en unos pocos dias desde la llegada del demonio, habia descubierto el placer de mirar su rostro mientras suplicaba por mas, sabia que estaba mal, despues de todo soy alguien de la iglesia...

-Je, como si realmente fuera a humillarme tanto por alguien como tu...- Siempre era igual, decia que no lo hacia pero al meter los dedos en su parte baja enseguida gemia sonoramente pidiendo, suplicando mas.

-Mmm... ya veo -movi mi pie que seguia en su espalda y empece a dirigirlo hacia donde sabia estaba su entrada para comenzar a hacer movimientos circulares sobre ella.- Estas totalmente seguro de que no lo haras? -tire lo poco que quedaba de mi cigarrillo al suelo mientras sacaba la calurosa tunica por sobre mi cabeza. Mi dedo pulgar del pie simulaba embestidas en su ano y el soltaba pequeños gemidos que intentaba por todos los medios disimular.

-Ugh... yo...no...lo h-hare...-podia ver el pequeño rastro de saliva que iba de su boca al suelo, las manos apretadas y atadas , el ligero temblor de su trasero ante la expectacion de ser penetrado duramente como solia gustarle.

-mmmh, ya veo... -quite mi pie de su trasero para agacharme y quedar a la altura de el otra vez, comence a bajar suavemente el pantalon mientras sentia los ligeros temblores de el por el "accidental" roce de mis dedos con su desnuda piel al realizar la accion. Acerque mi dedo indice al pequeño agujero mientras lo movia por sobre este desinteresadamente- parece que aun te falta un poco de disciplina...- meti mi dedo de una sola vez sin ningun tipo de lubricacion.

-UGH, NO TAN A LO BRUTO, MALDICION!- tsk, al parecer aun no aprendia a cuando tenia permitido hablar y cuando no... meti un segundo dedo abriendolos como si sostuviera una tijera mientras con la otra mano azotaba duramente sus gluteos.

-Cierra la maldita boca- Dos dedos me aburrieron pronto asi que meti un tercero mientras aumentaba las embestidas que le hacia y aumentaba al igual los azotes-

-AH...AH... AHI...M..AS RAPIDO!- Los gemidos ahora salian sin restriccion alguna, su interior apretaba cada vez mas simbolo del orgasmo que se acercaba.

Saque los dedos inmediatamente y detuve los azotes para mala suerte de el.

-Como si fuera a dejar que solo tu disfrutaras, recuerda que no eres mas que basura. - Gatee al otro lado quedando frente a su rostro el cual seguia en el piso levantandolo por los cabellos.- Que tal si ahora tu me haces el favor - Sonrei perversamente mientras sin esperar respuesta introducia mi miembro en su boca soltando un ronco gemido ante la agradable sensacion que sentia. Osomatsu comenzo a mover la lengua y succionar mi miembro dejando escapar sonidos obscenos de sus labios y pequeños gemidos demostrando lo mucho que disfrutaba aquello.

-Eres toda una zorra, sabes? - Su ceño se fruncio un poco ante mis palabras, pero no me importo, movi mas rapido su cabeza cuando senti el orgasmo nacer en lo bajo de mi estomago corriendome en su boca sin sacar mi miembro forzandolo a tragarlo todo.

-Ugh, eres repugnante- Realmente cree que voy a tomarme eso enserio viendo su miembro erecto por la situacion, sus pezones excitados y las mejillas totalmente rojas?

-Puede ser pero te recuerdo que estas enamorado de este ser repugnante - di un suave soplido sobre su oreja apreciando como se coloreaba de un suave carmin.

-Pff , jajaja, se acabo el rol Ichimatsu? Y yo que me empezaba a meter en el papel- Quite la venda de sus ojos dejando el par de rubis libres de cualquier obstruccion

-Entrar en el papel? Osomatsu... tu vives en el papel de zorra en celo- dirigi mi vista a esa sonrisa que apesar de pertenecer a un demonio provocaba sensaciones bastante buenas en mi.

-HEY! Eso no es cierto, solo contigo soy asi- Su mirada recobro un poco de la lujuria que se habia evaporado por la distraccion de la platica, detuvo su escrutino de mi cuerpo al llegar a mi aun erecto miembro.- Hey...Ichimatsu-samaaaa, necesitas un poco de ayuda con eso? - canturreo mientras se relamia los labios y no apartaba la mirada de mi miembro.

-Hm, asi que aun no quedas satisfecho... bueno , es comprensible...despues de todo , lo bueno aun no comienza- La sonrisa lujuriosa de Osomatsu logro calentarme incluso mas de lo que estaba.

-Si es contigo, ni mil años son suficientes- Apoyo la cabeza en el suelo mientras levantaba el trasero y lo meneaba de lado a lado en una clara invitacion que desde luego no era tan imbecil para rechazar.

Comence a insertar mi miembro en aquel apretado agujero sintiendo la misma calidez que senti la primera vez.

Desde pequeño me enseñaron que los demonios son malos, cuando hay un demonio cerca los corazones de la gente dejan salir las bajas pasiones que guardan celosamente dentro de si.

Yo habia caido, ante un demonio con sonrisa deslumbrante , no lo gritaba a los 4 vientos pero el lo sabia, el era mio, y por consiguiente yo era suyo...

Habia sido condenado, a los bajos infiernos, y estaba bien, estaba jodidamente bien si podiamos pasar la eternidad juntos.

No habia escapatoria ante la damnación que habia caido sobre mi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

2313 PALABRAS SOLO DEL FIC

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: AAAAAAAAh estoy feliz de haber podido terminar de escribir esto hoy ;u; , me alegra mucho saber la buena recepcion que han tenido las partes anteriores , enserio, mil gracias por sus comentarios 3

No se si quedara claro pero todo fue un juego de rol , las malas palabras y todo eso(? en realidad despues de haber decidido llevarlo al monasterio Ichimatsu y Osomatsu comienzan a conocerse "profundamente" (if you know what i mean) y comienzan una relacion 3

Por cierto , Damnación significa condenacion (?

*: Todas las frases que son religiosas las saque de Ao no exorcist fnvarni , siendo sincera me dio bastante flojera ponerme a buscar la biblia que hay en mi casa :C

**: Ichimatsu sabia que en su vida futura seria un neet (?

Nos leemos luegoooooo 33333


	5. Efimero - TodoOso

**Efímero -TodoOso**

Su relacion habia empezado abruptamente. Nada de romanticismo ni nada de eso. Fue una noche de Enero en que, estando solos decidieron dejar salir todo lo que sentian.

Los demas hermanos habian salido a realizar sus actividades diarias. El menor de los sextillizos tenia planeada una salida al centro comercial pero fue cancelada por la otra parte obligandolo a quedarse en casa junto al mayor de todos que estaba en plan perezoso tirado en la habitacion que compartian todos al momento de dormir.

-Osomatsu-niisan, no te aburres de estar todo el dia encerrado en casa? - El menor no se explicaba como su hermano mayor no parecia tener amigos mas que los que todos conocian, despues de todo , en sus años de preparatoria el mayor de los sextillizos era el mas popular entre todos los hermanos gracias a la divertida personalidad que este tenia.

-No realmente...-Comenzo a hurgarse la nariz mientras su rostro mantenia la expresion de aburrimiento.- Prefiero solo quedarme en casa y existir~

-Realmente eres una basura como hermano mayor sabes? - El menor realmente no creia eso, pues habian sido bastantes las veces que el mayor lo habia sacado de algun apuro como una pelea o algo asi. Pero quiza ese dia Osomatsu no se encontraba bien como para recibir insultos , talvez algo lo habia irritado, quiza solo era mal humor, pero el tono acido con el que dijo las siguientes palabras logro enfurecer tambien al menor de los seis.

-Si tanto crees que soy basura entonces no me abraces mientras duermes.

\- Hm, a lo mejor inconsientemente intento ahorcarte en sueños, no crees Basuramatsu-niisan? - Lo que era una amena tarde en casa lentamente se calentaba en una riña por parte del primer y del ultimo hermano.

-Si claro, por eso frotas tu asqueroso pene en mi culo por las noches como si nunca lo hubiera notado, imbecil! - Todomatsu enrojecio de ira y verguenza, no creyo que el mayor fuera consiente de lo que solia hacer ya muy entrada la noche con el morbo de ser descubierto.

-Bueno, algo minimamente bueno debias tener , no? En este caso tu culo - una sonrisa llena de arrogancia se instalo en el rostro del menor mientras caminaba hacia el mayor. - Despues de todo, dime ,Osomatsu-niisan... si sabias lo que hacia porque no me dijiste que parara?-El rostro del mayor estaba completamente ruborizado, mientras una leve expresion de sorpresa y bochorno se instalaba en su rostro.

-yo...bueno...lo que p...pas..a - El de sudadera roja tartamudeaba con cada palabra que intentaba soltar de sus labios, sin lograr formular ninguna oracion con una minima de sentido.

.Quiza es porque Osomatsu-niisan disfruta que su hermano menor lo manosee enfrente de todos.- Al terminar la oracion y ya enfrente del mayor , el de sudadera rosa coloco una de sus manos en su trasero mientras lo estrujaba con fuera. - Osomatsu-niisan eres toda una pasiva, hum, y decian que yo era la pasiva de los matsus* .

-El mayor gemia leve y bajito intentando no soltar los gemidos que la mano del menor le provocaba mas sin embargo cuando el menor comenzo a jugar con sus tetillas con la mano libre , todo se fue al diablo** y dejo salir los suspiros y gemidos que llevaba reteniendo.

-T...o...totty...ah~ - El menor fijo la vista en el rostro del mayor logrando apreciar la mirada de lujuria y otro sentimiento que le daba, sentia el cuerpo que tenia entre sus brazos arder producto de la situacion en la que estaban pero en este momento nada le importaba.

Sin poder resistir mas sus impulsos beso al mayor de manera fogosa introduciendo su lengua en el momento en que Osomatsu abria la boca para gemir sonoramente producto de las sensaciones que su virginal*** cuerpo estaba sintiendo.

Pronto unas voces se escucharon en el recibidor dando la señal de que sus hermanos habian llegado y ellos debian separar sus labios.

-Mmm, ha...hagamos co..como si esto no hubiera pasado.- Osomatsu intentaba poner en orden sus ideas, despues de todo, casi se dejaba violar por su hermano menor, y siendo el pasivo! Emprendio una caminata hacia la puerta con toda la intencion de evitarlo e ir a ver a sus demas hermanos. - t..te espero en la cama!

-Todomatsu se quedo en su lugar viendo al mayor irse mientras se relamia los labios.

Habia durado tan poco , pero no por ello habia sido menos satisfactorio.

Saco su smartphone llamando al que habia sido su compañero de aula durante sus años escolares para quedar con el e ir a beber un cafe o algo.

Esperando la confirmacion de su amigo se tiro en el piso a esperar. El beso que habia compartido con su hermano mayor habia sido muy dulce, pero al mismo tiempo efimero, el cambiaria eso.

La proxima vez no seria algo efimero, la proxima vez seria prolongado hasta que ambos se quedaran sin aire, haria que Osomatsu-niisan suplicara por mas.

El telefono vibro en señal de un nuevo mensaje entrante siendo este de Atsushi dandole la confirmacion que esperaba. Se levanto rapidamente para emprender camino afuera.

Empezaria por dejar las cosas claras con el, diciendole que ya tenia a alguien importante en su vida, alguien que solia siempre vestir con algo rojo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **866 PALABRAS DE FIC**

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Este es ek one-shot mas corto que eh escrito hasta ahora pues ni siquiera pasa las mil palabras ;-; , son las 2:04 am , muero de sueño pero queria dejar esto terminado porque es domingo y tocaba actualizacion :D , apesar de haber actualizado el otro fic hace unas pocas horas

EFIMERO: Pasajero, De corta duracion , se crea y desaparece en un segundo dejando una calidez en el corazon.

*: es que tu tambien eres pasiva totty :c

**: iba a poner : y todo se fue... a la puta ;vvvv

***: favor de imaginarse aqui a un oso uke en pose de porno barato con una expresion toda jariosa re falsa (?

muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy bien! y ahora lo importante: El siguiente iba a ser un ChoroOso, despues de todo ya le tocaba a Choro,, peroooooooooooooo , escribiendo este me dieron ganas de escribir sobre el Atsushi haci que el siguiente que publique el martes sera AtsuOso con mencion de un unilateral AtsuTodo , osea: Todomatsu ama a Atsushi pero el y Osomatsu se aman 3

inclusive el nombre que tengo para el cap me gusta porque es un sinonimo de Traicion" que creo que le viene de maravilla 3 , ahora, con la letra "G" tengo una sorpresitaaaaa que no se si les gustara ;-; :

ES " G" DE GENDERBEND :D pero no solo sera Yuri, sino que tambien habran trios por ejemplo Karamatsu x Osomatsu x Karako, o Karamatsu x Osoko x Choromatsu , psea minimo uno de los ninis sera del otro sexo uvu seran com capitulos de esta manera y habra GB de Aku y Kami c: , las parejas en los dos primeros seran:

Karamatsu x Osoko x Akumatsu

MaleTotoko x Osomatsu

Y no preocupes , incluso en un trio con dos mujeres el nii-san recibira amor por atras c:

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy una ultima cosa :D , decidi que escribire y publicare "Deep" una historia que si bien en un principio iba a ser enteramente IchiOso decidi cambiarlo a un IchiOsoKara , otzeaaa Ichi y Kara aman a Oso , pero el no puede elegir a ninguno de los dos porque no quiere lastimar al otro y ademas con la reciente noticia de que tiene cancer todo se complica, tendra drama, momentos sad, momentos japis , y mucho love al nii-san , perooooooooo no sera actualizado todos los dias , o varios dias a la semana, sino una vez a la semana . Porque? Facil, sera una historia larga, menciona el cancer por lo cual debo investigar mucho, ademas que tratara el tema de la reencarnacion, otzea mas investigacion, como quiero que sea un fic serio tendre que escribir con mas cuidado de lo que ya lo hago asi que sera tardado :c

y pues eso era todo lo que tenia preparada para ustedes y se los comparto con mucho amor 3

Besitos sabor miel 333


	6. Felonía - AtsuOso

**Felonía- AtsuOso**

 **Advertencia: En este fic hay una mencion de AtsuTodo unilateral y KaraOso implicito (?, osea: Todomatsu esta enamorado de Atsushi pero el esta enamorado de Osomatsu siendo correspondido por este mas adelante , Karamatsu tambien ama a Osomatsu pero antepone su papel de hermano a sus sentimientos por lo tal nunca se los revela, si tu no tienes ningun problema con esto por favor continua leyendo. Si no comprendes algo del one-shot en las notas de autora, al final del fic suelo dar una breve explicacion de puntos que quiza no son muy comprensibles o confusos ademas de dar anuncios de otros fics asi que te invito a leerlas si te preguntas de que seran los siguientes caps, horarios de actualizaciones, y nuevas publicaciones.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos mis "adorables" hermanos menores salieron a realizar sus rutinas diarias. Si bien podian irse todos juntos al final solian separar sus caminos. Yo? Preferi quedarme en casa, habia gastado todo el dinero de mi mesada asi que no tenia para ir al pachinko y mis "queridos" hermanos, notese el sarcasmo, adivinando mis intensiones decidieron llevarse sus monederos.

Tsk! esos ingratos, no respetan a su onii-chan.- Sinceramente estar en una casa solo sin nadie a quien molestar era bastante aburrido, considere el pararme e ir a caminar hacia el puente donde Karamatsu solia estar segun el "buscando Karamatsus Girls", pero despues del ultimo incidente donde mientras el hablaba con una chica y yo llegue por atras para empujarlo hacia el rio* como una pequeña broma, y este muy enojado me prohibio volver a molestarlo en su rutina diaria.

-Como si necesitara pasar tiempo con Karamatsu! Quien se cree para prohibirme algo! - Me levante del piso donde yacia tirado desde hace bastantes horas y me encamine a las calles con la espera de encontrar algo entretenido que hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

LLevaba aproximadamente una hora vagando por las calles de la ciudad, habia alcanzado a ver a Jyushimatsu en un parque practicando beisbol, a Ichimatsu en un callejon cercano al parecer con una camada de gatitos, al pasar por el puente pudo vislumbrar a Karamatsu hacer las poses extravagantes que solia realizar, no es que temiera la amenaza del segundo hermano pero decidio simplemente ignorarlo y seguir caminando.

Quiza si se hubiera acercado un poco mas podria haber notado la mirada que Karamatsu le dedico al primer hijo de la familia.

Siguio con su camino hasta llegar al distrito comercial de la ciudad con ningun punto fijo al cual ir. No tenia dinero para ir al pachinko, tampoco para ir al club de video y menos para ir a algun bar a beber. Quiza hubiera podido ir con Chibita pero al parecer hoy no se encontraba de humor para eso.

Tan sumido estaba que no noto a otra persona cruzar por su camino, chocando irremediantemente y siendo enviado al piso.

-Oh, lo siento mu...eh? Todomatsu-Kun? - Osomatsu , un poco confundido levanto la mirada hacia la persona que ahora le ofrecia su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse mientras mantenia un rostro ligeramente asombrado. - Veo que cambiaste el rosa por el rojo. Nunca crei decir esto pero, te sienta bastante bien.

-Uh...No, yo soy Osomatsu, el hermano mayor de Todomatsu, ummmm, quien eres? - El mayor tenia un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro pues para ser sincero el sujeto era bastante atractivo, ademas del cumplido indirecto que le habia dicho sobre lo bien que le sentaba el rojo aun se repetia en su cabeza, aunque en ese momento el creyera que era Todomatsu.

-Eh?...Oh, si , creo que el menciono algo de tener hermanos mayores con la misma cara que el. Aunque segun sus propias palabras: "Ninguno es tan lindo como yo"

\- Somos sextillizos... - Todomatsu, cabron , ya me las pagaria- Totty es el menor.

-Si , recuerdo que lo menciono... Asi que , Osomatsu-kun no? - El chico sonreia con un toque de seduccion al mayor, este no sabria decir si era natural o quiza era un coqueteo descarado por parte del sujeto.

-Si, y tu eres? - El mayor de los hermanos, una vez levantado del suelo aun estrechaba la mano del hasta ahora desconocido sujeto.

-Atsushi, y dime Osomatsu-kun, te apetece ir a tomar algo?

El mayor no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco mas ante la invitacion de Atsushi-kun , sin saber el porque el rostro de Karamatsu aparecio en su mente pero sintiendo un suave apreton en la mano que el otro aun tenia capturada ese pensamiento fue eliminado de su mente casi al instante.

-Claro...

-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Karamatsu entro pisando fuerte a la casa encontrandose con que casi todos los demas hermanos ya estaban ahi excepto por el mayor.

Habia seguido al mayor a una distancia prudente justo 3 minutos despues de que este pasara por el puente en donde el siempre solia estar. Vislumbro al mayor chocar con aquel joven siendo testigo tambien de como, aun despues de haberse levantado y ya no necesitando ayuda , el mayor no separaba su mano de la mano ajena.

Su cabeza palpitaba con un ritmo bastante alarmante. Era tal su enojo que aun sin tener una mueca de molestia, su presencia se sentia tan diferente que incluso Ichimatsu decidio no meterse con el en ese momento.

Su mente era un enjambre de pensamientos, su corazon se debatia entre sentimientos de odio y tristeza, su mente era corrompida por los celos que sentia ante el hecho de que alguien que no fuera el tocara a su hermano mayor.

Lo deseaba.

No... Lo amaba , amaba a Osomatsu Matsuno con todo lo que podia.

Amaba a su hermano mayor con todo su ser.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todomatsu tecleaba en su smartphone a toda prisa.

Desde la tarde intentaba hablar con Atsushi pero este al parecer no queria hacerlo pues el line le marcaba como que el mensaje habia sido entregado.**

Se habia quedado preocupado pues antes de que el silencio por parte del "amigo" rico de Todomatsu empezara este le habia mandado un mensaje alarmante.

"Tendre una cita ahora mismo con una belleza castaña a la que le sienta muy bien el rojo"

De eso habian pasado 4 horas...

Nunca supo el momento exacto en que sus sentimientos por el chico habian cambiado de odio a amistad y de amistad a amor, pero no es que le molestara , tampoco le avergonzaba el estar enamorado de otro hombre, el motivo por el que aun se negaba a confesar sus sentimientos era mas simple, pero a la vez el mas complicado : tenia miedo. Miedo de no ser correspondido, miedo de que Atsushi lo alejara de el.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Osomatsu reia a carcajada limpia en una mesa ubicada en la esquina de un bar, el alcohol recorria su sistema desde hacia varias horas. Si bien estaba borracho aun conservaba casi totalmente la lucidez habitual.

-Asi que cuando fuimos a la playa Totoko-chan me presto un traje de baño suyo que tenia corazones jajajajajajaajaja*** - Siguio relatando el mayor entre risas. Desde hace varias horas Atsushi y el habian ido a un bar a platicar. Hablaron sobre sus familias, Osomatsu hablo de sus hermanos mientras que Atsushi al ser hijo unico hablo de su trabajo.

-Jajajaja, Osomatsu-kun eres unico , jajajaja, nunca me habia reido tanto. -Atsushi estaba bastante alegre, tanto por el alcohol como por la compañia que llevaba ese dia.

A ojos de Atsushi , Osomatsu y Todomatsu eran totalmente opuestos . El mayor de los hermanos era alegre por naturaleza, la gracia natural que portaba hacia que automaticamente al estar a su lado todo pensamiento negativo desapareciera, era sincero con sus emociones: si odiaba algo lo decia, si amaba algo lo decia igualmente, en cambio Todomatsu-kun era mas controlado, podia notar cuando salia con el como el de sudadera rosa siempre aparentaba inclusive su estado de animo, su necesidad de encajar era tanta que nunca solia decir lo que realmente sentia.

-Osomatsu-kun, realmente estoy feliz de haberte conocido... -Revolvio los cabellos del chico de sudadera roja con dulzura para despues seguir bebiendo del tarro de cerveza que llevaba.

Sin saber porque Osomatsu sintio una calidez enorme en su pecho, era parecida a la que solia sentir cuando Karamatsu no lo ignoraba y le revolvia el cabello...

-Yo tambien estoy feliz de haberte conocido , Atsushi-kun - El matsu rojo le regalo una sonrisa que el otro solo pudo catalogar como deslumbrante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Atsushi habia insistido en acompañar al de rojo hasta su casa con la excusa de :" tus Osomatsu Girls podrian intentar violarte, Osomatsu-kun**** . Logrando sacar una nueva serie de risas estruendosas por parte del mayor que ya ni siquiera podia caminar en linea recta.

Caminaron hacia la casa en medio de risas, rozando sus manos juguetonamente y coqueteando descaradamente con el otro. Osomatsu no recordaba alguna vez en que alguien lograra hacerlo sentir asi, ahora entendia porque Todomatsu solia salir tanto con el castaño, el era en verdad divertido!

Llegaron a su casa entre griterio, tambaleos y choques con basureros, el ruido era tan fuerte que logro despertar a los demas hermanos que desde hace horas dormian, o al menos la mayoria , excepto Karamatsu quien no habia podido pegar el ojo ante el hecho de que su hermano mayor aun no regresaba de donde quiera que haiga ido con el imbecil ese. Un grito que reconocio enseguida como la voz de su hermano lo hizo volver a la realidad y asomarse por la ventana rapidamente mientras los menores se despertaban preguntandose quien era el imbecil que hacia ruido a las 2 am.

-ATSUSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-KUUUUUUUUUUUUN! - oh, Osomatsu-niisan era el imbecil que hacia ruido a las 2 am.

Todomatsu y Karamatsu llegaron al mismo tiempo a la ventana del segundo piso, el menor se habia levantado rapidamente ante la mencion del nombre de su amigo saliendo de los labios de su hermano mayor.

-OSOMATSUUUUUUUU-KUUUUUUUUUUN!-Karamatsu veia la extraña presentacion que hacian los dos borrachos enfureciendo al instante ante el hecho de que aquel sujeto dijera el nombre de pila de su hermano mayor con tanta confianza.

Los hermanos corrieron al piso de abajo para dejar a su hermano entrar de una vez por todas. No querian que sus padres se levantaran por el griterio del mayor y su amigo borrachos y ellos recibieran un sermon injustamente.

-Osomatsu-niisan estas bien? - Jyushimatsu lucia divertido con la situacion protagonizada por su hermano mayor asi que no le presto demasiada atencion.

-Onii-chan esta geniaaaaal! Hustle Hustle!

-Muscle! Muscle -Repitio por inercia el de amarillo para despues proseguir a explotar en risas Osomatsu, Atsushi y el.

-Idiotamatsu-niisan, basta de hacer ruido, mira el estado en que vienes, que verguenza- Choromatsu como siempre intento hacer de voz de la razon.

-Que verguenza , que verguenza - Pero como siempre Osomatsu decidio ignorarlo y mejor decidio colocar ambas manos en su rostro mientras un sonrojo voluntario aparecia en su rostro y el movia la cabeza de lado a lado... siendo seguido por Atsushi y Jyushimatsu que imitaron la pose del de rojo y colocaban un sonrojo en sus rostros igualmente.

-que verguenza, que verguenza...- dijeron los tres al unisono.

-AGH! ME LARGO A DORMIR! HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN! - y sin mas entro a la casa decidiendo ignorar a los idiotas que tenia por hermanos.

-Tontomatsu-niisan, eres demasiado escandaloso...- Ichimatsu hablo lentamente como siempre mientras mantenia una cara de irritacion producto de la interrupcion de su sueño.

-Ichimatchuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, onii-san te extrañoooooo - Osomatsu corrio hacia Ichimatsu con ambos brazos abiertos y extendidos. El cuarto hermano viendo la clara intencion de su hermano de abrazarlo corrio hacia la casa en un intento de huida mientras unas orejas de gato aparecian subitamente en su cabeza.

-Oe! Ichimatchu! vuelveeeeeeee - El hermano mayor hacia el ridiculo a media calle mientras Atsushi y Jyushimatsu reian y Karamatsu y Todomatsu veian la escena uno furioso y el otro dolido.

Karamatsu tomo fuertemente del brazo a Osomatsu con la clara intencion de alejarlo de ese tipo. - Vamonos Osomatsu - fue lo unico que dijo para sorpresa de casi todos los presentes.

-Eh? Pero yo aun quiero pasar tiempo con Osomatsu-kun - Atsushi sentia que se estaba perdiendo de algo de la conversacion asi que hablo sin medir sus palabras.

Pero antes de que el de azul pudiera responder ante esto Todomatsu tomo la palabra.

-No tienes absolutamente nada de lo que hablar con mi hermano mayor.- Todomatsu tenia una mirada que intentaba ser fria , mas sin embargo el castaño pudo ver un poco de dolor en su mirada decidiendo que lo mejor era irse en ese momento y hablar despues con Todomatsu-kun.

Asi que Osomatsu-niisan era la "belleza castaña a quien le sienta bien el rojo" de quien hablaba.

El de rosa no podia evitar sentirse en cierta manera traicionado. Si bien Atsushi y el no eran pareja ni nada el creia que tenia una oportunidad con el castaño.

Que equivocado habia estado.

Y Osomatsu-niisan ... el deberia anteponer a sus hermanos, que clase de hermano era ... - pensamientos asi llenaban la mente de Totty , intentaba alejar esa clase de cosas de su mente, el sabia que no era cierto, el amaba a su hermano, no creia que el fuera un mal hermano... pero los celos hablaban por el.

Atsushi se acerco a Osomatsu para despedirse y emprender camino a su propio hogar.

-Me alegra haber podido conocerte , Osomatsu-kun

-Lo mismo digo~ no dudes en venir a visitarme si te aburres, Atsushi-kun

-Jajaja , seras la primera persona en la cual piense al querer pasar un rato divertido. - Un gruñido de parte del de sudadera azul le hizo darse cuenta que quiza se estaba tardando demasiado.

Acercando su rostro hacia el de rojo para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla hizo que no tuviera tiempo de reaccionar ni el , ni ninguno de los presentes.

Osomatsu habia girado el rostro...

Quedaron cara a cara...

Unidos por los labios...

Y Karamatsu y Todomatsu sintieron la felonía fluir en sus venas...

Continuara...

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

FELONÍA : Significa traicion

*: ESTOS CELOS ME HACEN DAÑO ME ENLOQUECEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN , por si no queda claro, Osomatsu estaba celoso por Karamatsu pero como mi bebe es super despistado cof cof pendejito cof cof no se dda cuenta que son celos ;-;

**: No se si Line funcione asi ;-; yo me base en como funciona whatsapp porque en mi vida eh usado line ;-; , y segun tengo entendido LINE es mas popular en Japon :/

***: La escena sale en Osomatsu-kun , no me pregunten que cap es porque no recuerdo ;-;

**** : YOSOYLAOSOMATSUGIRLQUEQUIEREVIOLARLO digooo , podria ser alguna loca obsesiva que quiera violarlo :C

 **Datos curiosos:**

 **-En un principio la idea era que Todomatsu y Atsushi fueran pareja y Atsushi lo engañara con Osomatsu.**

 **-Karamatsu y Osomatsu tambien iban a ser pareja pero Karamatsu moriria en un accidente quedandose Osomatsu solo y devastado.**

 **-Iba a estar ubicado en el AU de MafiaMatsu pero el proximo cap sera en ese AU y no me gusta meter dos AU's consecutivamente.**

El fic consta de 2487 palabras + advertencia y notas de autora que dan como resultado 2598

Este capitulo tendra una segunda parte mas adelante.

NOS LEEMOS LUEGO 3


	7. AkuKara x Osoko (Genderbend parte 1)

**Genderbend Parte 1 - Karamatsu x Osoko x Akumatsu**

Osoko terminaba su turno en la oficina. La noche era fria y ella al usar falda resentia esto en sus piernas, decidida a entrar en calor prendio un cigarillo al salir del edificio.

-Ugh, deberia dejar de usar faldas, aunque seria una tristeza para todos mis fans el tener que dejar de ver estas hermosas piernas jajajaja. - La castaña reia ante su propio comentario sin notar al hombre detras de ella.

-Definitivamente seria una desgracia no tener tan agradable vista disponible, my honey~ - La chica volteo pudiendo cruzar su vista con la de Karamatsu quien habia decidido salir de casa a caminar un rato.

-Tsk!, obviamente por eso la uso, Osoko-neesan solo quiere lo mejor para ustedes, por eso no las cubro.

Karamatsu era un interno en el mismo edificio donde ella trabajaba, ese dia caia en su descanso pero aburido de soportar los maltratos de sus otros cinco hermanos decidio salir , si bien nunca habian hablado realmente , Osoko habia notado muchas veces la mirada penetrante de Karamatsu dirigida especificamente a sus piernas*

-Y todos te lo agradecemos... - paseo la mirada descaradamente por las bonitas y palidas piernas de su compañera de trabajo.- Pero sobre todo yo te lo agradezco.

Karamatsu no solia mezclar placer con trabajo. Era un firme creyente que involucrarse con alguien de su mismo lugar de trabajo era algo que a la larga se volvia problematico, mas sin embargo no podia negar que la chica de cabellos cortos y castaños le revolvia las hormonas como si aun fuera un adolescente de diecisiete años que nunca hubiera estado con una mujer.

-Aunque aun no hubiera estado con ninguna**- penso algo decaido Karamatsu.

-Karamatsu-kun , me parece que andas mas impertinente de lo normal -

-Non non , para nada my sweet Osoko , solo queria recalcar tus puntos fuertes, eso es todo. -Karamatsu sonrio con coqueteria. No solia tener tiempo para hablar en la oficina debido a la gran carga de trabajo que tenia asi que decidido a aprovechar esta oportunidad, usaria su carisma para lograr acercarse a la chica.

-Si tu lo dices...- le dio otra gran calada a su cigarrillo expulsando el humo en el rostro del chico que miraba el movimiento de sus labios hipnotizado, se dio la vuelta para retomar el camino de vuelta a casa. Karamatsu se posiciono a su lado mientras caminaba , cosa que desconcerto a la morena haciendo que se parara nuevamente. - Karamatsu-kun, tu casa es del otro lado, largate por favor. - Al final de la oracion le regalo una dulce sonrisa para endulzar el cruel pedido.

-Lo siento, Darling. Pero si algo te pasara no podria perdonarmelo.- Una mirada rapida y algo ansiosa al escote de la chica no fue pasado por alto por ella.

-Si claro, resguardar mi culo de cualquier tipo es muy importante. - Contesto con ironia, emprendiendo camino hacia la estacion de trenes mientras fumaba y revisaba su celular con un Karamatsu siguiendola por detras embobado con el movimiento sutil de las caderas.

.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.

Osoko caminaba mientras miraba distraidamente el entorno que la rodeaba. Gente que caminaba de la mano de sus parejas era lo que mas podia notar irritandola de sobremanera.

-Tsk... - El ceño fruncido de Osoko fue bastante visible para Karamatsu quien aun caminaba a su lado.

-Estas bien, my Karamatsu Girl? - Ver a tantas parejas y recordar su solteria no era algo que pusiera precisamente feliz a la chica.

-En primera: no soy una de tus estupidas "Imbecilmatsu Girls" y en segunda, no me pasa nada, dejade molestar mierdamatsu.

El de sudadera azul iba a contestar cuando una voz los interrumpio de pronto.

-Fuertes palabras las que salen de tu boca, preciosa. -Karamatsu miro al hombre recargado en una pared justo a su lado reconociendolo de inmediato, era Akumatsu Beniko*** , para el no paso desapercibida la lujuriosa mirada del pelinegro de ojos rojos le enviaba a su compañera de trabajo. Akumatsu era un antiguo compañero suyo de escuela preparatoria. Si bien no eran amigos, tampoco es como si fueran desconocidos pues su hermano mayor Osomatsu solia juntarse bastante con el pelinegro. - Tu novia es bastante sexy, Karamatsu...

El de sudadera azul solo pudo gruñir en respuesta al comentario del chico de cabellos revueltos mientras colocaba su mano en la cintura de la chica de manera posesiva.

La castaña lo miro de arriba a abajo , aquel chico de sudadera negra , cabello desordenado corto y negro pero profundos ojos rojos era bastante atractivo y habia dicho una cosa bastante obvia; que ella era preciosa.

-En primera; El no es mi novio, solo somos compañeros de trabajo. En segunda si soy bastante sexy. Y en tercera; Karamatsu sueltame ,tu mano suda demasiado y deja de gruñir como chihuahua.

-Tsk... Que haces aqui Akumatsu? - No era como si el de azul lo odiara particularmente, pero digamos que las miradas que el de mirada rojizo le enviaba a SU compañera de trabajo estaban comenzando a molestarlo de sobremanera.

-Buscaba algo de diversion ya que tu querido hermano me dejo plantado , y ahora que lo pienso me alegro que lo hiciera.- Sonrio coqueto a la castaña al decir esto.-

Karamatsu maldecia internamente a su hermano mayor por haber faltado a su encuentro con el moreno y ahora este viera descaradamente a su compañera. - Oh, ya veo, que mal por ti, bueno es una lastima pero debemos irnos ahora.

La castaña no sabia que pasaba ahi, pero podia sentir la tension emanar del cuerpo de Karamatsu y la mirada coqueta y lujuriosa que le enviaba el chico de ojos rojos... No era posible que Karamatsu estuviera celoso, cierto?

-Puedo llegar un poco tarde a casa , Karamatsu.- Dispuesta a comprobar su teoria se acerco mas al de ojos rojizos mientras intentaba poner su mejor cara de seduccion. -Asi que , Akumatsu-kun a que te dedicas?

Y bajo un nuevo gruñido de Karamatsu se dispuso a divertirse a base de los dos chicos al menos esa noche...

.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Amo a Akumatsu, odio que no saliera mas en el anime ;-; sufro por que no hay 3° temporada :,vvvvv aunque soy feliz por el especial 3

En si esto no es Yaoi, bueno en realidad no lo es :,v , pero es que amo demasiado a Osoko ;-; , amo a el nii-san en todas sus presentaciones 3

*: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, los fetiches de la autora no podian faltar (?

**: virgen hoy , mañana y siempre (?

***:Beniko significa Rojo + Niño, lo use porque : numero uno soy mala pensando nombres y apellidos asi que era ese o puticiano (? numero dos: el rojo por el color de los ojos que yo le puse y niño porque siento que Akumatsu tendria una personalidad de niño mimado que se pone agresivo sino tiene lo que quiere (?

Estos tres volveran a salir mas adelante (? Algun dia ... quiza (?


	8. Male TotokoxOsomatsu(Genderbend parte2)

**Genderbend Parte 2 - MaleTotoko x Osomatsu**

Adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera...

-Auch! No la metas tan profundo...- Osomatsu refunfuñaba ante el dolor en su parte baja ocasionado por Totoko-kun.

-Tsk, deja de quejarte, igual no es tan profundo.

Totoko estaba agachado quedando su rostro en la cintura, sus manos recorrian la extension de las piernas del chico con maestria en lo que hacia.

Un recorrido atraveso la espina dorsal de Osomatsu por las sensaciones causadas por Totoko. Su rostro sonrojado a mas no poder era un deleite para el otro chico.

-To..Totoko-kun, falta mucho? -Apesar de haberlo intentado, no pudo evitar que su voz tartamudeara ante las sensaciones recibidas.

-Aun no la tengo bien clavada, deja de quejarte o te va a doler mas idiota.

-Apurateeeee, Totoko-kun!

Una punzada a su entrepierna lo hizo callar subitamente.

-Te dije que te callaras, p*ne pequeño.

-H..hai-

Cinco minutos mas de dolor punzante en sus partes inferiores Osomatsu al fin podia moverse libremente.

-Gracias por ayudarme con mis pantalones Totoko-Kun.

-Realmente eres bastante idiota para romperlos asi. -Totoko sonreia arrogantemente al mayor de los sextillizos.

-Y tu eres bastante cruel al clavarme la aguja tantas veces. -El de sudadera roja hizo un puchero que el chico de la pescaderia catalogo como adorable.

-Pero si te gusta que sea rudo en otros aspectos. - La sonrisa lujuriosa que puso Totoko-Kun mas las palabras dichas lograron que el rostro del mayor se coloreara de color rojo.

-Eres un guarro, Totoko. - Osomatsu desvio el rostro hacia un lado negandole el privilegio al chico de ver su rostro colorado.

-Solo contigo, neet. -Una mano traviesa se poso en la retaguardia del chico de rojo quien sorprendido giro rapidamente la cabeza mientras se alejaba del otro.

-No me manosees...

-Tengamos diversion un rato , Osomatsu-kun ~

-No...Alejate...Kyaaaaaa!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Osomatsu tenia problemas para sentarse correctamente.

-Osomatsu-niisan , deja de moverte tanto. -Todomatsu , sentado al lado izquierdo de Osomatsu se sentia bastante incomodo ante tanto movimiento a su lado.

-Osomatsu-niisan tiene un palo en el culo- Jyushimatsu siempre alegre y con sus peculares ideas creia que su hermano se habria caido y clavado un palo.

-S..son hemorroides... -NI LOCO LES DIRIA QUE DEJO QUE SE LA CLAVARA TOTOKO-KUN

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. DE TRADUCCION: Tenia ganitas de escribir algo de Totoko y Osomatsu, pero no me gusta Totoko femenina vv:


	9. Male ReikoxOsomatsu (Genderbend parte3)

**Genderbend parte 3 -Male!Hashimoto Reiko x Osomatsu**

-Vamos, Osomatsu te ves adorable con eso! - Hashimoto Reiko de 20 años perseguia por toda la casa a su novio Matsuno Osomatsu de la misma edad. Osomatsu habia encontrado la caja donde su novio dejaba las cosas de su traje de idol captando su atencion un par de afelpadas orejas gatunas.

-ALEJA ESA CAMARA DE MI! -Osomatsu corria por todos lados intentando quitarse aquellas orejas que se habian atorado en su cabello. -QUE NO TIENES ALGO QUE HACER?!-

-Pues tengo una firma de autografos como Nyaa-kun pero alguien tiene mis accesorios puestos.

-UGH, AYUDAME A QUITARLO! -Osomatsu se giro subitamente quedando frente a su novio.

-Bien , bien, te ayudare... si me dejas tomarte una foto asi.- Reiko sonrio diabolicamente deleitandose de ver como el rostro de su noviuo se iba sonrojando lentamente hasta ser un pequeño tomate.

-Ugh... solo una, de acuerdo? - Osomatsu giro el rostro entre resignado y avergonzado.

-Claro. - Reiko se agacho levemente para posar sus labios sobre los de Osomatsu , mientras sacaba el movil que habia guardado en su bolsillo trasero.

-Solo apresurate y toma la estupida foto.- Osomatsu solia ponerse de mal humor cuando se encontraba en alguna situacion que el sintiera que lo sobrepasaba, como justo ahora.

-Te ves adorable, sabes? -Reiko sonreia segun Osomatsu , bobamente. -Porque no haces alguna pose?

-Eso no entraba en el trato. - Osomatsu solo resoplo resignado. Tres años de relacion le habian enseñado que su novio solia ser bastante terco con lo que queria- Como sea...

Osomatsu flexiono ambos brazos mientras colocaba la tipica pose "gatuna" que su novio solia colocar en sus shows

El sonido del obturador de la camara sonaba a una velocidad abrumadora mientras Reiko se movia rapidamente para capturar varios angulos tan rapido que Osomatsu tardo en darse cuenta del momento en que su novio comenzo a moverse.

-DIJIMOS QUE SOLO UNA!

-Fue solo una.- Reiko se limpio un pequeño hilo de sangre que se habia deslizado desobedientemente de su nariz.

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO FUE UNA! -Osomatsu corrio rapidamente hacia el sillon para tirarse sobre el y tapar su cabeza para evitar las fotos.

-Jajajajajaa, Osomatsu-kun , eres demasiado adorable para ser verdad.

-No lo soy. -Osomatsu saco el rostro de entre los cojines mientras inflaba los mofletes.

Reiko camino lentamente hasta colocarse al lado del sofa y ponerse de cuclillas quedando a la altura del rostro de Osomatsu mientras movia las manos agilmente hacia su cabello para por fin, para alegria de Osomatsu, quitarle las orejas.

-Gracias...- Osomatsu seguia con los mofletes inflados mas sin embargo estos ya no estaban tan sonrojadas.

-Por nada, aahhh, se me hace tarde para ir al show de hoy.

-Cuidado con las acosadoras de lentes* - Osomatsu sonreia divertido recordando que su novio tenia una acosadora de gafas y ojos verdes con un rostro que le recordaba bastante a su hermano Choromatsu.

-Creo que le dire a mi acosadora que si me sigue molestando, mi lindo novio se pondra celoso.

-Por mi deja que te meta un pene plastico en el culo.

-Jajajaja , eres taaan romantico. -Reiko se acerco para besar a su adorado novio bastante divertido por las ocurrencias que solia decir su novio.

-Apurate o llegaras tarde.

-Si, si , no me extrañes demasiado

-Nah, me ire al pachinko a gastarme tu dinero.

-Bien, pero luego deberas pagarme con tu cuerpo~

-Eres un guarro.

-Tu tambien.

-Touche~

Compartieron otro beso antes de que Reiko se levantara y cogiera las cosas que usaria en el show para meterlo en una mochila y dirigirse a la puerta con rumbo a su trabajo.

-Bien, me voy llendo. -Reiko abrio la puerta mientras se giraba a ver a su novio para despedirse.- Te amo~

El rostro de Osomatsu se coloreo subitamente de rojo ante lo ultimo dicho por el. -Ya vete de una vez! - Cogio lo primero que encontro, lo cual fue un cojin, para tirarlo a la ahora puerta cerrada mientras escuchaba la risa de su novio alejarse. -Imbecil ... tambien te amo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ESAS SHIPS RARAS DDFNVWKRAEN

Lamento la tardanza :( pero estuve ocupada con varias cosas :(

Tambien lamento que fuera tan corto pero la personalidad de Nyaa-chan no salio mucho asi que es dificil escribir su genderbend :(  
*: Choroko es la fangirl loca xD  
Ok voy a aclarar un punto muy importante: Yo use el nombre de Hashimoto Reiko porque es el nombre que el fandom le dio a Nyaa-chan (Hashimoto Reika) en mi historia Reiko (el genderbend de Nyaa-chan) tiene dos personalidades:  
1- La amable y tiernamente enamorado de Osomatsu cuando este es una persona normal , osea Reiko  
2- La de Nyaa-kun la cual es un poco mas alegre y falso sin rayar en la hipocresia , la cual solo usa en sus shows.

Nos leemos luego 3

PD: Siguen los GB ya que aun faltan algunas ships , pero el siguiente es de Choroko+ Ichiko x Osomatsu 3


	10. Choroko Ichiko x Osomatsu (GB4)

**Genderbend parte 4 : Choroko+Ichiko x Osomatsu**

 **AU RELIGIOSO.**

-Ichiko-chan! Espera! - Todoko corria detras de la hermana Ichiko atravesando la capilla. Desde hace dias que su amiga se veia diferente a sus ojos y eso la preocupaba.

-Que quieres, Todoko? - Ichiko giro sobre sus talones provocando que el viento moviera sus cabellos graciosamiente ocasionandole cosquillas en sus mejillas. - Tengo prisa, el Padre Karamatsu necesita unos documentos y debo ir a buscarlos. O acaso prefieres ir tu a dejarlos a su oficina? - Ichiko sonrio descaradamente notando las mejillas de la chica del coro colorearse de un sutil rosado.

-P..Por supuesto que no! - Todoko intentaba que su rostro no la delatara. Amaba a su amiga Ichiko, pero odiaba cuando la molestaba sobre sus sentimientos por el clerigo.

-Si, claro. Y bien? Que necesitas? - Corrio un travieso mechon de su rostro dejando su analitica mirada libre de cualquier obstruccion.

-Pues, te eh notado mas distante que siempre, algo ...ummm... retraida? Ichiko, me preocupas. -Todoko tomo ambas manos de Ichiko entre las suyas. - Somos amigas, no, mejores amigas. Y me duele que no confies en mi.

-Todoko, te estas imaginando cosas, estoy igual. - Ichiko solto las manos de Todoko mientras reanudaba su marcha hacia la oficina de documentos.- No es que no confie en ti, es solo que no hay nada que contar.

-Ichiko... - EL nombre de su amiga floto en el aire pues ella ya habia abandonado la sala.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ugh, Todoko aveces es demasiado perspicaz. -Ichiko avanzaba por la habitacion sosteniendo una pequeña linterna mientras caminaba entre un millon de archiveros.

-Porque lo dices? - Una mano tomo uno de los mechones de su cabello y lo olfateo suavemente.

-Te eh dicho que no puedes entrar aqui. - Ichiko se volteo para quedar de frente al demonio que flotaba a unos centimetros del suelo mientras dejaba su mechon caer.

-Pero me aburria esperandote en la habitacion. Ichiko-chan~~ vamos a hacerlo aqui. -El demonio pego su cuerpo descaradamente al de la monja mientras recorria su cintura con sus manos.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer ahora, Osomatsu. Asi que deja de molestar. - Ichiko separo las manos del demonio de su cuerpo y siguio su recorrido.

-Pero Ichikooooooo, te necesitoooo...- Osomatsu hacia una pataleta , cosa que molesto a Ichiko pues si el Cura de la iglesia podria escucharlo.

-Silencio, Imbecil!

-Bien! Me voy! - Y en medio de una flama brillante, Osomatsu desaparecio de la habitacion.

-UGH! Es que acaso hoy todos quieren molestarme?! -Ichiko siguio caminando mientras buscaba el archivador necesario para terminar su trabajo el dia de hoy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichiko caminaba a su habitacion refunfuñando, el estupido de Karamatsu la habia puesto a hacer mas cosas y eso la puso de muy mal humor. No lo iba a exteriorizar pero queria ver a Osomatsu. Habian pasado tres meses desde que lo habia conocido herido afuera del monasterio. Lo habia curado, y permitido quedarse en su habitacion por unos dias, pero al parecer a aquel demonio le habia gustado demasiado aquel lugar y no habia querido irse. Su relacion carnal habia comenzado despues, Ichiko no era una mujer que fuera a dejarse sodomizar tan facilmente, y a Osomatsu le daba igual el rol que llevara, el solo queria sentir placer debido a su naturaleza demoniaca. Y asi es como habia logrado descubrir el **pegging***

Llego a la puerta de su habitacion y suspiro pesadamente mientras colocaba su delicada mano en la perilla.

-Ya volvi... -La voz de Ichiko murio en su garganta al ver la escena en su habitacion.

Osomatsu tirado sobre la cama con una chica de lentes y cabello en una coleta y un vestido blanco totalmente desacomodado penetrandolo con un **juguete sexual*** * que ella estaba completamente segura era el que solia usar ella con el demonio que ahora gemia su nombre entrecortadamente llamandola.

-Ic..Ichi...Ichi...ko ...AH! AHI! - La sangre de Ichiko hervia furiosamente ante tal escena.

-QUE CARAJOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?! - Sus ojos picaban, las lagrimas intentaban salir ante la evidente traicion mas sin embargo se negaba a dejarlas correr.

-Guarda silencio niña.- La misteriosa chica saco aquel miembro plastico del ano de Osomatsu mientras dejaba de darle la espalda y se sentaba mirandola de frente.

-QUIEN VERGAS TE CREES QUE ER- La voz de Ichiko fue silenciada subitamente de manera misteriosa para ella. Intentaba gritar unas cuantas verdades a aquella chica mas sin embargo no lo lograba. Mientras Osomatsu jadeaba intentando regularizar su respiracion.

-Yo que tu no le hablaria asi a Dios, sabes? - La chica de lentes sonreia socarronamente.

-Choroko, deja a Ichiko en paz. -Osomatsu por fin habia logrado normalizar su respiracion.

-Tu callate , Imbecil! Te vas por tres meses y luego me entero que sales con una planicie andante! -

Ichiko miraba todo en shock, osea que su novio tenia novia? Oh, Osomatsu iba a morir en sus manos lenta y dolorosamente...

-Tu terminaste conmigo! Y me dejaste mediomuerto !

-Tu me estabas molestando con que no tengo pene!

-Pues no tienes!

-...

Choroko movio la mano en un movimiento extraño e Ichiko logro sentir su cuerpo como suyo nuevamente. Carraspeo un poco notando que podia volver a hablar.

-Que se supone que pasa aqui? Y tu! -Señalo a Osomatsu- Mas te vale que tengas una buena explicacion para todo esto.

-Ella es Choroko. -Osomatsu suspiro mientras se acercaba lentamente a Ichiko. -Ella es Dios. Y mi ex-novia.

-Tsk! - Choroko refunfuñaba mientras miraba fulminantemente a Osomatsu.

-Oh... -Ichiko sentia las lagrimas volver a sus ojos.- Entonces deberias apresurarte a irte. -Ichiko sonrio levemente. -Porque estar con una simple monja cuando puedes estar con una Diosa. - Las palabras de Ichiko eran autodañinas. Nunca se habia sentido una persona con valor y ahora al ver a aquella chica de pechos voluptuosos sentada en su cama se dio cuenta que simplemente no podia competir contra aquella chica.

-Ichiko, no es lo que crees...- Osomatsu se habia acercado lo suficiente como para tocar las manos de Ichiko. -Yo...enserio te amo. -Osomatsu sintio su rostro enrojecer subitamente. Los ojos de Choroko se abrieron enormemente, Osomatsu nunca le habia dicho aquellas palabras a ella en todo el tiempo de relacion.

-Si , clar-

-Te gustan los trios? -Choroko hablo cortando la oracion de Ichiko mientras miraba a la pareja delante de ellos.

-Disculpa? Soy una monja, no hago esas cosas.

-Una monja que se revuelca con un demonio.

-Tiene un buen punto.

-Callate, Imbecilmatsu. Para que mierda quieres saber si me gustan o no?

-Bueno, tu estas enamorada de este imbecil.- Choroko señalo a Osomatsu de mala gana.- Y yo solo quiero coger con el. Asi que con un trio ambas ganamos.

-Awww... Ichiko, enserio estas enamorada de mi? - Osomatsu volo rapidamente a abrazar a la susodicha mientras restregaba su mejilla con la de la chica. -Espera... tu solo me quieres follar!

-Quitate de encima!- Ichiko intentaba quitarselo de encima con su rostro coloreado de miles de tonalidades de rojo. Los cuales aumentaron tres tonalidades al sentir unas manos descaradas en su pecho.

-Nunca~~ - Osomatsu manoseaba descaradamente a Ichiko sin importarle el hecho de que Choroko los viera.

Una pila de agua aparecio repentinamente y envolvio a Osomatsu para luego arrojarlo a la cama.

-No me gusta que me ignoren. - Choroko se sento sobre el regazo del chico y besaba su cuello.

Ichiko sintio su tristeza e ira desaparecer, sintiendo la lujuria comenzar a correr por sus venas. Se acerco a la cama y tomo de los cabellos a la Diosa.

-Deja a MI hombre. - Para despues besarla fogozamente, sus lenguas danzando y luchando por el dominio.

-Mierda, esta definitivamente es una de las mejores vistas que eh tenido. - Osomatsu coloco las manos sobre la cintura de Choroko mientras simulaba embestidas.

Ichiko y Choroko se separaron mas sin embargo la diosa comenzo a quitarle aquel vestido que usaba la monja e Ichiko masajeaba uno de sus pechos.

Osomatsu decidiendo que se estaba quedando atras y no queria aquello paso su cola entre las piernas de Ichiko y frotandola con la intimidad de la chica mientras sus gemidos iban en aumento.

Choroko se levanto de la cintura del demonio y busco aquel arnes con consolador y se lo colocaba.

-Osomatsu, ponte en cuatro y tu recuestate y abrete de piernas.

Ichiko hizo lo que Choroko le dijo, se posiciono sobre la cama y se abrio de piernas dejando ver su intimidad descaradamente. Osomatsu coloco su rostro a la altura de la intimidad de la chica y comenzo a pasar la lengua en toda la extension, metia la lengua en ella mientras con una mano estimulaba su clitoris.

Choroko mientras tanto colocaba lubricante en la entrada de Osomatsu y posicionaba aquel consolador. Comenzo a abrise paso en aquel estrecho lugar y mientras esperaba que el demonio se acostumbrara hizo aparecer un consolador de considerable tamaño. Tomo aquel gran juguete sexual y comenzo a insertarselo en su entrada vaginal.

-Ummmm... Listo para otra ronda , Osomatsu?

Choroko comenzo a embestir rapida y precisamente al demonio mientras este seguia con la labor del sexo oral a Ichiko.

-AH! Osomatsu! Mas rapido! - Ichiko gemia loca de placer, si bien , ella y Osomatsu ya habian practicado sexo oral antes la idea de que otra persona lo hiciera con ellos la exitaba de sobremanera.

Mantuvieron aquella posicion por un tiempo mas hasta que Choroko decidio que ya tenia bastante de ella y decidio cambiarla.

-Ichiko, ponte de perrito, Osomatsu que tal si usas ese pene que tienes de adorno al parecer? - Ambos hicieron lo dicho por la chica, Osomatsu penetro a Ichiko quien solto un agudo gemido ante las sensaciones tan intensas. Osomatsu lamia el sudor de la espalda de Ichiko mientras con sus manos jugaba con sus pechos. Choroko comenzo a penetrar a Osomatsu mientras el penetraba a Ichiko.

Ichiko no podia armar ninguna oracion entendible, podia sentir las estocadas que Choroko le daba a Osomatsu y eso la volvia loca. Las manos en sus pechos pellizcaban sus pezones y la lengua avida de Osomatsu recorria su espalda, la lengua del demonio se paseaba en su clitoris estimulandola increiblemente. La cama chillaba por el movimiento de los tres cuerpos, la habitacion olia a sexo, se sentia caliente de sobremanera.

Ichiko sentia la calida sensacion ya conocida en su bajo vientre. Sabia que pronto tendria un orgasmo y al parecer Osomatsu tambien ya que sus manos temblaban lentamente en sus pechos.

Unas embestidas mas e Ichiko grito el nombre del chico mientras sentia el potente orgasmo recorrer su cuerpo. -OSOMATSU!

-Ugh, Ichiko...- Osomatsu dejo su escencia salir llenando a Ichiko quien aun intentaba recuperarse del orgasmo.

Ambos jadeaban mientras Choroko solo los miraba divertida y sacaba el consolador plastico del culo de Osomatsu.

Los tres jadeaban , mas sin embargo Choroko se puso de pie rapidamente.

-Oye monja, tienes visitas.

Ichiko aun jadeaba lentamente mientras levantaba el rostro de la almohada. -Quien viene?

-El parroco de la iglesia.

-Ugh, mierda. Sera mejor que limpie todo.

-Jum , ya que eres tan buena en esto te hare un favor. -Choroko chasqueo los dedos y la habitacion quedo limpia en un parpadeo. Se acerco a la aun cansada chica y la tomo de los cabellos.- Nos vemos luego. -Y la beso fieramente para luego desaparecer en una briza de aire.

-Osomatsu...

-Si, Ichiko-chan?

-Quiero una segunda ronda solo contigo...

-Claro~

-Pero esta vez yo te penetrare a ti.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

 **1846 palabras solo de fic, me siento sucia por escribir hetero DX , vnvarrofa tuve que leer algunos articulos para saber como escribir esto y quede algo traumada xD**

 **Aun no se cuantos GB hare :/ , pero yo calculo que unos 3 mas (?**

 ***: El pegging es una de las tantas formas de disfrutar el sexo. Para algunos se trata de algo simplemente impensable, mientras que otros fantasean con la idea y un importante número la lleva a la realidad con un disfrute increíble. pero no él con ella...ni una pareja del mismo sexo, sino algo un poco diferente y es que ella lo penetra a él.**

 **** : El juguete sexual al que ella se refiere es un Consolador con arnes. Es uno de los artilugios más populares para el sexo tanto homosexual como heterosexual. Su amplia gama sirve paras complacer todos los gustos al tiempo que mejora algunos pequeños problemas como el tamaño del pene o la disfuncion erectil.**

 **Nos leemos luego :3**


End file.
